The Silence of Midnight
by BlackRibbons
Summary: Please read on. Two summary's included. Who exactly is Raven Whyte? Everyone wants to know..
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys. Before you read the description I'm going to warn you that the story starts off slightly slow paced as the main briefly explains her situation and a little insights pertaining to her surrounding characters. More will be revealed as you read on and the pace will be picked up. Please review. I totally appreciate it if any.**

**Summary #1:**

Sarah Atlin is Connecticut's most innocent little princess who's never experienced life outdoors ever since the day her most loyal guardian, Nana, her grandmother passed away. Taken in by her father Dennis Atlin, one of societies richest gentlemen, life has been like hell. While pulling strings to be more of a rich ass than he already is, Dennis is too blind to see his "precious" Sarah fall in love with her first boyfriend, 19 year old Cian Thorson, who stands as Dennis's best man, a top notch spy wanted by the government. After rebelling against her father, Sarah is shipped off to a boarding school in France, where she meets Cassidy and Jhin, two twins who are slaves of their past and a seemingly dangerous boy who wants nothing to do with her existence but has something strangely in common with her.

**Summary #2:**

After a steamy breakup with her boyfriend, 16 year old Sarah is admitted into a boarding school that she is told is responsible for the mysterious deaths that occur around the area. She befriends super twins Cassidy and Jhin who are very protective of her and later, an unreadable 17 year old boy, Raven Whyte, who was placed in the black halls of the mansion like school. While uncovering secrets about the ring she holds around her neck she falls into unexpected encounters with Raven when no one is around. The two strangely cover for each other not telling the higher ups of the school about catching each other red handed. They socialize by passing sarcastic remarks and exasperatingly plotting things to push each other over the edge. In the long run, Cian comes back and tries to win back the girl he lost. And If fate couldn't have been anymore crueler, the unpredictable teachers designed the seventh level to be grouped into teams. Sarah, Cassidy, Jhin, Raven and Cian. Team 4 ready for takeoff!

**First Chapter will be released Friday, November 19th 2010.**


	2. This was my life

** . **

** . **

**CHAPTER 1**

** This was my life**

** "Dad, even if this goes against your decisions, this more than anything else, is something I won't allow you to push me into!" I objected through an unrecognizable voice. My heart was at its worst; Jammed inside it was the feeling of anxiousness, anger, the desire to rebel, to just walk by my own free will and live the life I was refused to have. A normal life. The atmosphere was drenched in silence, an aura compatible to the dark and eeriness of my dad's office. The only evidence of life was the streak of light that had burst through the crack of one of the blinds Mr. Tone had turned. Daddy just sat there, both hands serving as a cushion under his chin; his forehead, carved in with wrinkles of anger and his eyes, shooting out from his head like a dagger. They glistened like the sun but were the color of a dead sky. Pitch black. He slowly shifted his glare towards Mr. Tone, who had fallen into a state of suspense. The tension was killing the poor man, just as it was me. If anything, daddy was adding to it with those redundant glares of his.**

**If you really want to know what my situation is exactly, I'll explain. When I was five, I remember wanting to grow up and fall in love with my prince charming and live happily ever after in not necessarily a castle but in some run down house—which, in this day and age was a normal house _compared_ to a castle. Now here I am being forced into some arranged marriage by my father to inherit more riches. And when you think I'd at least get an attractive beauty that was armed with good looks, I get Richard, the blonde light bulb who picks money from his nose. I already know the rusty iron rule wealthy families abided by and it's never a pleasure to hear. This is why I labeled it rusty and iron instead of gold. It goes, "Wealthy makes wealthy wealthier". In other words, wealthy should get married to wealthy, and if you chose otherwise like getting married to the poor, your heartless family might not be hearty enough to actually send a suitcase sailing through your bedroom window. My clarification? Haughtiness. It's an easy material to read. Where there's money, there's pride and it doesn't get any more selfish than that. My dad however is much more different. He never backed down from a fight and was very crafty in making things the way he wanted it be. My preparation = calculating my death.**

.

.

Mr. Tone reacted to daddy's glare and stepped forward declaring the revival of his existence. He used his right hand index to adjust some expensive looking lens unto his nasal bone, cleared his throat then spoke. "Miss Sarah," he begun, "You should know the consequences of rebelling against your father right? You and I both know that this is for your own good and the company's reputation along with your dad's. This is not the time to be playing some silly rat game. Show the sir your gratitude then take your leave," he ordered strictly. I was ticked. Mr. Tone was tall, skinny and muscular. Buff for the matter of fact. He wore glasses but they sinisterly subtracted beauty from his deep ocean blue eyes. His hair was curly and brown and enjoyed dancing on his beautiful long lashes. He was the splitting image of a perfect boyfriend. Mr. Tone is nineteen but his name is cunning and I get fed up with it. The first time I had ever heard of the boy, I thought he was an old man only to find out he was that young. Cian Thorsone, his real name was mercilessly stripped from him the minute daddy saw his potential. Daddy had links to several branches within the government who had the ability to fabricate profiles and backgrounds and have them registered as legit identities, thus Cian Thorsone's _Parker Tone_ a.k.a Mr. Tone. This perfect figure of a boyfriend though, is a relentless bastard, a genius wearing the infamous white coat, an A-list spy recruited by daddy when he was only the age of 8; One who obliged as daddy's best man signaling the green light to almost every settlement daddy had pronounced settled or offering up something better for daddy to consider. He more than anyone else was someone I didn't want to hear those words coming from. But it seemed as if daddy taught him to remember his lines and gun me down with them after I protested against the Richard Newton Fixed Marriage Association.

"God I can't believe this," I snapped. "Daddy, you're a hard working business man who holds conferences and private meetings. You can very well speak for yourself yet you have Mr. Tone barrel your responsibilities as a father? I'm your daughter you know!—or maybe it's just you haven't accepted me yet because I was your estranged bastard of a child wh—"

"SARAH!" he vulgarly roared, interrupting me before I could finish a forbidden sentence. He fisted his hand and rammed it into the side of his desk like an elephant would its tusks. I jumped out of sudden fright and Mr. Tone remained looking like a German soldier. Dennis Atlin was a man that people feared. It took real crap to stand up to him and real crap to endure punishment by him. But this was going way too far for me. When I was six years of age, my only guardian, Nana, my grandmother, passed away from old age. I was an estranged child from my father, who to Nana was a dead man and an abandoned child to my mom who passed away in a car accident. Both parents I've never known. On the day of Nana's funeral, a husky looking man by the name of Dennis Atlin appeared and claimed me as his daughter. When I think about it, the timing was coincidentally strange. Nana's old time friend, Zen, was an oriental man who was very protective of me and wouldn't dare hand me over to Dennis. The only thing I could remember after that was when they agreed to discuss some form of custody thing. I was left with Zen that night and about two days later when he went out to meet my father, he disappeared and never came back. I've always wondered what exactly happened to him. Daddy said he requested money and when given, he took off and forgot about me. But I wouldn't buy that story even if my life depended on it. I was and am a curious kid and to top it all off, the way daddy spoke of Zen, didn't sound like Zen at all. I felt that somewhere in between his story, he lied.

Daddy continued, "You are nothing but a spoiled child! I've given you EVERYTHING! Yet _this_ is how you thank me?" Oh great, so now I'm the bad kid. I admit. I was being heartless when I brought up the past but I had no idea it was a crime to not want everything. Everything in daddy's eyes was money and power. He's never allowed me explore outside since the day he took me in. I was caged inside like a bird not having anyone to call a friend. The car he gave me, I'm not allowed to drive. But I'll tell you what, I AM allowed to look at it from my bedroom window. My life was just ridiculous and sad.

"Dad," I said, "given me what? A car and pocket money? Materialistic things aren't everything. They were never required," I replied. "I can give them all back to you, but in return you'd have to hand over a stress-less life to me! I'm a sixteen year old girl who has never lived being a child because I had to be responsible and I had to follow behind you because you closed every other door that was open for me. I at least deserve this much dad. Cancel the marriage." My stomach was hurting. My nerves acted like deadly venom, stinging my core to the point it ached. Presumably my legs would give way and I in turn would crumble. I inhaled, held my breath, clutched my fists, exhaled and dove in again. "That's all I'm asking for dad. The one thing I'm in control of is my love life and—"

"ENOUGH!" he yelled again. I think I've really done it this time. Crossed a line I wasn't supposed to. I'm hurting him, I think, but if I don't do this now, things will be the same forever. He lifted his thick muscular arms and slammed them down onto his desk, almost destroying it. And just as I thought that would be _it_, he made a whip out of one arm and slapped off the files that were lying on it. He was physical and enraged, but who wouldn't be? Hearing something you've always never wanted to hear. "Leave right now!" he screamed, targeting his finger towards my head, "You've surpassed my expectations in your rebellion Sarah! After this, you won't dare repeat what you've done today!" Okay and just what was he going to do? I think I've already suffered the worst in this daughterly position. "Mr. Tone," he snapped sharply, "Page Secretary Yuna and have her arrange for a boarding school! I want the most expensive!"

"What?... A boarding WHAT?" My mouth fell.

"Mr. Tone, get her out of my sight," he ordered. Hesitation was killed and time was on his side. Mr. Tone grabbed me by the arm and I fought for him to release me. He wasn't using the best of his strength and daddy knew because of the way he had been scrutinizing Mr. Tone's actions. Daddy has always been a busy person finding ways to consume more and more money. He was a super protective freak towards me, almost like a precious gem to him, yet he didn't see what I was falling into. I think he'll eventually figure out that part of it. But when he doe's, life for everyone will become more of a hell than it already is; I was playing a dangerous game.

Mr. Tone jerked me through the door and I stumbled and fell unto my buttocks. He looked at me sympathetically then closed the door behind him. I was trying hard. So hard not to cry because that was the closest I've ever gotten to actually having a normal conversation with daddy, but it took a mere 9 minutes and ended with me being thrown away into a boarding school. I should be happy right? Because this would be the first time in a long time I'll get to feel reality again. But just thinking about it made me feel poisoned. Why was he always so distant with me? I just couldn't understand it.

"Miss Sarah." Mr. Tone said, lowering himself to me.

"Sarah," I corrected him. He turned his head and looked through the glass wall, watching the city cars from below drive by.

"Sarah," he whispered, "You should go home." Right then and there, tears relentlessly fell from my eyes now matter how hard I was trying to suppress them. I wiped my face with my sweater and painfully uttered an "Okay."

.

.

_One day later…_

I slashed the zipper of a pink and black duffle bag open and messily threw in t-shirts, blouses, socks, jeans, make-up—whatever I could find. Cian was seated in the bean bag I had ever-so-desperately wanted to punch and he watched me. He was hot. Really hot, and I didn't know how I was able to keep myself composed around him. Whenever we were in daddy's presence we'd always have to act as if we hated each other; Him following orders like a brash spy was supposed to and I irritated by his presence. In the end, daddy thought he was beyond qualified for the job of looking after me. And did I mention that included not falling in love with me, ordering me around, bugging me, teasing me, staring and stalking? Well. He completed all of the above with the exception of one.

Every time I turned around, he would be there looking right into my eyes, but all I could do was move on and grab something to throw in. I was seriously itching to scream. Why wasn't he saying anything? — Something for Pete's sake! _God this is killing me!_ I thought. I flipped the cover of the duffle down and spun around hands on hips.

"How long are you going to stay here?" I asked feeling annoyed.

"Until you calm down," he retorted.

"Then why stare?"

"It's fun to watch you," he smirked.

"Fun to watch your girlfriend pack her bags? Well that's _very_ thoughtful." I slumped over as if depressed then dragged my feet over to him and sat. He stroked my hair.

"Star," he said resting himself back, "I really don't think we should be doing this right now."

"You know, you look extremely good in your white coat. I could actually fall for you all over again," I told him.

"Your not listening to me are you?" he said.  
I shook my head. "Why should I? If I were to compare the amount of years we've dated to the amount we kissed anyone on this planet would think I'm a virgin."

"God Sarah, how many times have we been over this?" He eased forward and slipped himself out from under me. "First of all, you _are_ a virgin and second, it's not fun keeping it a secret from your dad. You can't be kissed every time you want to. "

I threw myself back into the bean bag and reached for the roof, spreading all five fingers. "You're really mean Cian… wanna run away together?"

"No," He replied.

"We could live by the beach where the sunset's most beautiful, and the stars—my favorite, would sparkle like kings and queens in the sky. Daddy wouldn't be around to ruin it for us. We could live in peace and have 2 kids after we get married."

"Are you out of your mind?" he shivered, "There's no way we'd make it that far in life with your father still breathing."

"Are you suggesting we kill him?" I snickered.

Cian rolled his eyes. "He's an obstinate man," he said, "I do have the capability to do that, but I might consider your true feelings," he ended through a smirk.

"Cian!" I strucked in. I grabbed one of the tiny pillows beside me and nailed him in the head. He ducked, but ducked right into it. I giggled and he charged right after me, throwing himself in as I rolled over. Now we were both laughing. I loved Cian. When my world would slowly close up and become darker as things had seemed impossible, he was always there to open it back up for me. It made me feel as if I could live my life being strangled by my father, but depend on Cian to keep me alive. I hoped that it wasn't just the feeling of being in love. I wanted it to be legit and permanent. I looked over to him and like nature was drawing two opposites together, he leaned in and branded me with an extreme kiss of seduction. A tingling feeling ran through my body and it was piercing, every time he touched me. And this right here, this was my life.

* * *

Thank you very much for reading!

I'm trying to make this sound as interesting as possible and like I said previously

I'll step up on my pace because I don't want to draw it out too much and bore you guys.

Please review and let me know how you like the first CHPT. Even if it's one, reading them really keeps me going.

Thank you! :)

****Also, if any of you have ideas regarding what Sarah's boarding school should be like, feel free to mssg me. I'm thinking something gothic looking but not necessarily gothic. I'm trying to pull something spooky and cool and trying to figure out how I'll write Raven in.**

Chapter 2 will be up on Monday.

peace out xxx


	3. Leave Behind what's left behind

.

.

CHAPTER 2

Leave Behind what's left behind

"Suitcase?"

"Check."

"The other one?"

"got it."

"Third?"

"Ditto."

"Handbag?"

"Doe's it look invisible to you?"

"Okay, okay then. That's a…check," Sebastian, my new bodyguard said.

June 16th, 3:00 am. Albert Steadman our chauffeur pulled up in the driveway. It was windy outside mixed in with a little chill of 32 degrees. Our neighbor Mr. Jackson, his wife and two kids shuffled their way through the front door and headed for the basement out back. They had an enormous tree competing with the height of their house and it was doing them no good when branches were being ripped off and thrown unto their roof. A storm was going to set in sweet, sweet Connecticut. Our entire neighborhood was prepared. For the past two weeks, I hadn't seen Cian. Maids, Body guards, the butler and the fake lover of my dad, Milda, all refused to tell me where he was. It was almost as if they caught on to the relationship we had. But screw that. Daddy went on a business trip last week and he informed me that Cian was to give me something before my departure. So like a slap across the face for everyone, I was going to see him no matter what.

"Have fun my dear!" Milda howled through the third floor window. I looked up at her in disgust and Sebastian hurried his work and sat inside the car. Maybe he thought this was the perfect setting for two wild cats to hit it off. But I'll announce my apologies for the let down. I'll rather piss her off for a goodbye present than waste my breath arguing with her.

"And _you_ my dear, better be careful of that herbal face cream you concocted. I had my doctor sample it out and he told me that it will help your oversized arse to sit properly in a chair next time. Ciao," I relied then collectedly sat inside the car.

"You little toerag! Get out here and say that to my face if you dare!" she yapped.

"Thank you Albert," I said to the chauffeur smoothly winding my window up AND ignoring Milda, "Please go." All that woman was good for was leeching off my dad's money anyway. If she was honest and had a heart, I would have totally respected her. She was a beautiful woman, but her devilish ways made her out to be the ugliest female in the rodent family.

We drove for six hours to New York City and arrived at the airport at 9:35 am. I Looked up at the sky and freshly breathe in the air. Everything felt so out of place. The trees were like slender green ogres and the moving cars like robots. The birds were like flying dinosaurs and the different buildings looked like many different worlds on the same street. I really did lose my life. To be this impressed by everyday objects was embarrassing but… I was free. A boarding school would be my chance to experience the world and many interesting things. Right. But I didn't want to leave Cian behind. The last time I saw him, his face was hard. He usually gets that way when he's assigned a mission, his entire personality changes. Was being a spy that crucial? What were the things they did? I looked up to Sebastian and examined him.

"Hey," I said. He looked at me.

"You're a spy right?" He looked forward and didn't reply.

"I'm taking that as a yes," I continued, "What are the things they make you do?"

"Miss Sarah," his voice flowed out, "Some things are better left unsaid."

"Is It really that bad?" I persisted, "Do they force you to…kill people?"

Sebastian looked back at me with promising eyes, like saying I hit the nail on the head but he was going to protect me.

"We're not forced to what we do," he admitted, "We do it because it's our job."

"So Cian…he," I hesitated.

"Miss Sarah," he hinted. From then, I knew he wasn't going to answer further questions. I knew Cian was very detailed in his lab work and technology. He was smart. But I didn't know exactly what he did as a spy. I thought it would be the trivial things like cracking codes to enforce the government or tracking down criminals. But he worked for daddy who from my knowledge, didn't work with the government. Sebastian worked for daddy and he just admitted that a part of their work was to kill. So exactly what form of duty was daddy assigning to Cian? And Why would daddy even want to execute people?

We went over to the airport check-in and went through all the necessary procedures. After I received my boarding pass, we waited for an additional three hours. This was my first time actually flying to another country. I was scared but having Sebastian made me feel a lot more secured. From afar, I saw a really short woman wearing a Caribbean hat. She randomly pulled out a book from one of the rackets and paid for it. By turning around I noticed she favored the face of a cat. It was really startling. After her, I saw a young boy and his father, I assume, rush in. While the father went to the counter with his luggage's, the young boy ran over to the racket and pulled out a huge book with the face of a wolf on it. Behind that kid, I saw a different man dressed in navy blue layers of clothing from head to toe. He wore shades to cover his eyes and a black cap to tame the chaotic chocolate brown hair on his head. After catching a glimpse of me, the man walked over hastily. I gripped onto Sebastian and my handbag tightly; ready to swing it if he'd try anything fishy. "Sarah!" he called out. I looked closely. "Cian?"

"Yeah," he said almost out of breath.

"What's going on? Where were you?" I asked nervously. He looked at me for a good minute then broke through a sigh and reached into his pocket, pulling out a medium sized box. "It's from your grandmother," he said handing it over to me. It took me a while to get over the fact that he ignored my question and realize what he had said after.

"My grandmother? But, you've never met her before," I said, "How did you get this?"

"Twelve years," he replied. Moments later, he widened his eyes, realizing what he had said. The truth, I'm guessing. He just admitted to me that daddy knew of me and grandma, where we lived and our condition before she passed away. Was this why he timely appeared on the day of her funeral? Was this another lie daddy didn't confess to? Was he even going to?

I veered my eyes from the box to his face and felt a swarm of questions pleading to roll off of my tongue. One at a time, I thought. "Cian!" I alerted him. I paused. "Twelve years?" I continued, "Twelve years was exactly one year before my grandmother died. She knew nothing of my father as he did her. Just how in the world could you have met her?" He looked at me gravely, like I was asking him something that would remotely place him on the death penalty if he answered. "Fine," I said dismissing my question. I opened the box and found a lustrous platinum ring looking up at me. It was firmly sealed inside the box of two spaces.

"This is the box for this ring?" I asked him.

"Yes it is. I know the box is a bit run down but the ring is the important issue here right?"

"I didn't ask for that reason. It's just that there are two ring spaces in the box itself. Where's the other one?"

"According to grandmother Nana, the ring is with someone else."

"Did she say who?"

"Well," he began, using his hand to brush off his sweat, "This is coming from your granny okay? Not me. She said that both rings were divided between two separate families, passed down through their generations. Your family, without a doubt was the original container of both rings. The other family, I think she said their names were Forge…Forge something…"

"You mean Forgwhyte?"

"Yes, that's it! How did you know?"

"Seen it somewhere."

"Anyway she asks that you keep the ring a secret because it's very important and that you definitely, under delicate circumstances, have to find that ring. I asked her for a detailed explanation but she refused to say."

"So that's why you were away for so long? You went for a ring to tell me all of this?"

"I'm just fulfilling a promise I made to her okay. That was partly the reason why I was away," he replied then looked at Sebastian who was standing behind me. They were communicating through silence. I may look stupid to them, but I wasn't that stupid.

For delicate reasons he said, I have to find the other ring…Does he not see under what building I'm standing right now? How am I going to look for a ring if I'm leaving for France? Not just a boarding school but _France_? I have other things to worry about and he doesn't see it. Okay, I know if I wasn't leaving for France it would have lowered the chances I had to look for the ring. But I couldn't believe this. He disappears for two weeks, reappears and tells me he knew my Nana, then asks me to look for a missing ring I have no clue about, and through it all didn't even pitch on the fact that I'm going away. "I don't want you to go but I'll wait for you", "Don't cheat on me", "I'll miss you"—Nothing! I get it. Spies aren't allowed to have feelings. But Cian had them anyway.

"FLIGHTS 402 TO PARIS FRANCE NOW READY FOR TAKE OFF. ALL PASSENGERS ARE TO BE SEATED AND STRAPPED IN. REPEAT. FLIGHTS 402 TO PARIS FRANCE NOW READY FOR TAKE OFF. ALL PASSENGERS ARE TO BE SEATED AND STRAPPED IN," the intercom boomed.

'Whatever," I finally relied to him. I picked up my luggage's and rushed towards my designated tunnel. I ran while trying to think about what had just happened, but everything was rushed and messy. I couldn't piece my mind together. The sleeve of my clothes felt like it was pinned onto something to hold me back. I slipped away but felt the tug once more. I _was _a mess. Grandma died eleven years ago. One year prior to her death, Cian met her and got the ring handed to him. But the only way Cian could have known her was if daddy was involved. So that means, Nana lied to me about knowing daddy and daddy lied to me about knowing Nana and myself before her funeral. But why would both of them lie? And if Nana was connected to daddy, why did she confide in Cian, who was only eight and working for daddy at the time to hand down an antique ring multiple years later? Was Dennis untrustworthy? And if she lied about knowing Dennis, then did she lie about my mother dying in a car accident? It all seemed to make sense. And what's left was the mystery of this ring. What's so important about keeping its existence unknown and finding the other one? Was there some form of secret everyone was trying to vanquish? Nana wants me to discover something, but what is it exactly?

I looked up ahead and saw a flight attendant waving to me and just as I was about to wave back, the tug I felt from before pulled harder and wheeled my entire body in a semi-circle; meeting my lips with lips unfamiliar. The figure pressed its body against mine and when I opened my eyes, it was Cian. I was shocked. I was pinned unto him, feeling his heartbeat, his everything. We locked eyes for a moment and went through the motions of an insanely hot and mutually long kiss. I felt the longings he had suppressed for how long, taking over my body, as if paralyzing me. My heart was racing, yet slowly dying, but why? This was a kiss by Cian I'd treasure forever because he was the first person I'd ever truly loved. For four years, we kissed only a few times, but like modern sayings were on my side, _you count a kiss by its tongue_. If that was the case, then throughout my entire sixteen years; my first boyfriend came before my first kiss. One boyfriend, one kiss. That kiss was now and I knew something. I knew that after this, there wouldn't be another. My heart felt it. My heart stopped. After we parted, he gave me that look, and then leaned in.

"Star, it's time to let go" he whispered, "Leave behind what's left behind." He was breaking up with me. The lobe of my ear was permanently burned.


End file.
